


We are in a mess

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turin wakes up and Katya reveals their recent history, Bones gets caught in the blast radius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are in a mess

It was the middle of the night when both the augments were finally conscious at the same time. Turin was already finished ~~with~~ coughing up the last of the dead lung tissue and Katya regenerated enough of her internal organs to wake up from the temporary coma she had fallen into.

 

By unsaid agreement they both pretended to be asleep when the doctor came by to check on them.

 

“Katya!” the huge blond called urgently as soon as they were alone. She turned to him, indicating she was listening.

 

“What happened to Khan? He barely looks like himself!” Turin hissed, trying to clamp down on his agitation.

 

The woman shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t know any more than what he told you about what Marcus did to him. When I saw him after awakening he was already... like this.”

 

Turin rubbed his eyes, confused and almost scared.

 

“It’s like he is a total stranger. He walks, behaves, even feels so differently now... He must have been so alone, with all of us asleep. At least when he found you he had some comfort.”

 

Katya shook her head, lowering her eyes and turning away a bit. She all but radiated shame.

 

“What?” Turin pressed, short tempered by all the things he didn’t yet know.

 

“I offered, but he didn’t want to.” She whispered shamefully.

 

Turin was quiet for a moment.

 

“Khan refused sex?” It was... well, unthinkable.

 

She nodded.

 

“Does he have someone else on this ship?” Turin asked hopefully. It would be strange to see their leader spend his nights with a mere human but Turin guessed their leader might have acquired some new tastes recently or at the very least was hoping to gain something by conducting a relationship outside his crew.

 

She shook her head “I don’t think so. I’ve been awake for weeks and I haven’t once smelled sex on him.”

 

The blond closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

“It’s unreal, how he changed.” The man sighed. “And his hair! Why the hell did he cut it for? And the clothes? What the hell is going on with him!” Turin was obviously agitated.

 

Katya closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up and turning fully towards Turin.

 

It was a well-known fact that their leader took pride in his long hair and the fact that as a fighter he was so superior that no one ever managed to make his long hair a liability. An odd thing to be fixated on, but no one ever said their leader’s ego wasn’t as inflated as his intellect.

 

“I wanted to cut mine too, but Khan said that I needed to look as feminine as possible.” She answered softly. She didn’t like it, but she understood the order. There were so few of them here they needed any kind of leverage they could get and if her looking exceedingly feminine helped she would do it.

 

Ao Turin stayed quiet, processing the information. The cutting of hair was the only way they allowed themselves to express mourning.

 

“What happened?” His voice turned gentle, almost apologetic. He was always known for his empathy, an odd trait among them to be sure.

 

“I was one of the first awake when they were learning how to unfreeze us safely. I was still awake when the doctors started to experiment on us. On Martin. I was awake when he died.” Her voice was a weak, thread of it’s orginal self.

 

“And Sera?” His question was hesitant.

 

Katya closed her eyes in a futile attempt to control herself.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You didn’t ask the boss?”

 

She shook her head, not opening her eyes.

 

The blond man’s eyes widened and he all but jumped from the bed uncaring he was only wearing the thin, hospital issue pajamas. He all but ran to the door and burst into the adjuring office, scaring the doctor inside.

 

“What the hell is going on?” McCoy snarled, trying to cover up just how much the sudden entrance scared him.

 

“I have to ask you something” The huge blond said, charging into the room. Leonard looked at the bulging muscle of the other man’s arms that stretched the thin cloth, the stomach that you could bounce credit’s off, the air of urgency and took a step back. His intense blue eyes were staring at McCoy almost pleadingly and that was such a strange combination that he found himself nodding.

 

Distantly he noticed Katya hovering in the doorway, one hand on the wall as if she needed it to help keep her upright.

 

“You were here when all the cryopods were onboard, yes?” The huge blond asked urgently.

 

McCoy nodded.

 

“Yes, I pulled them out of the torpedoes.”

 

Turin licked his lips.

 

“There should be two small capsules among them. Did you see them?”

 

Bones furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“Small ones? How small? To me all of the pods looked the same.”

 

There was a sharp, impatient sound coming from Turin.

 

“About half the size of the average ones. Child sized! There should have been a girl about two and a half years old a boy about five years old in them. Did you see them?” Turin insisted, stepping even closer to the doctor, his eyes boring into him with almost painful intensity. Katya behind him was almost eerily quiet in contrast.

 

“No. I handled all 72 tubes and there were no children there.” The doctor blurted out before he actually realized the meaning of his words.

 

The blond augment reeled back as if struck, actually stumbling back and Katya made a horrible, wordless sound.

 

“Commander…” The woman whispered, her eyes so wide Bones could see the whites even from the distance. She leaned on the wall as if it was the only thing holding her up, fingers curling into fists with enough strength for the nails to cut through her own skin. The blood was starting to drip from her hands. When Turin turned to her, she looked at him with heart wrenching desperation. “Please, I can’t...”

 

His face set into a grim expression, the other man moved, stunningly quickly for someone of his sheer muscle mass. The explosion of movement was so violent, so unexpected it actually took Bones a moment to process what he was seeing.

 

One moment the blond augment was standing still and the next he was by the woman, his fist cocked back. The blow slammed Katya’s head against the metal wall with enough force to actually dent it, leaving a smear of blood. With a sickening crunch Katya’s head bounced back from the impact and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

 

“Fuck!” Bones froze, utterly shocked by the unprovoked violence.

 

Turin calmly knelt down by Katya and lifted her up in his arms as if she weighted nothing, not even letting out a grunt of effort.

 

“Get your strongest sedatives. She’ll be up in a few hours, it should be enough time for you to overpower her system with drugs.” He sounded completely calm again, almost gentle even.

 

“What... just what the bloody hell are you doing? Are you insane? Are you all fucking psycho?” McCoy was gibbering, he knew he was, but he just couldn’t get over the shock.

 

“The girl was her daughter.” Turin shifted the unconscious woman in his arms, making sure her head wasn’t hanging down at an odd angle.

 

“And the other child?” The blond turned to leave and Bones followed, his mouth again running ahead of himself. Later he would blame the shock for his actions, but right now he just seized on an idea and couldn’t let it go.

 

“Who was the other child?” He took another step closer.

 

Turin turned around sudden and the expression on his face made the doctor retreat hastily.

 

Suddenly the friendly guy persona was gone. In his place was something wild, almost feral, radiating so much menace Bones could feel his heart skip a bit.

 

Turin’s eyes were so dark, they were almost purple, his head was lowered, the muscles in his neck and arms tense and standing out in sharp relief.

 

“Not. Your. Business.” The voice was almost a snarl, low and vibrating, making Bones realize that he was alone with a man that could tear him limb from limb in seconds.

 

He raised his arms in a sign of surrender and took another step back, signaling that he wasn’t a threat.

 

Turin kept him pinned by his stare for a moment longer before leaving the office and going back to the medbay.

 

He lay the unconscious woman down on her bed and rubbed his face, suddenly seeming tired and sad in a way he never looked before.

 

“Remember the sedatives. I need to find Khan.”

 

The end.

10-07-2013

 

**Author's Note:**

> eh I don’t know what it is. I was trying to show that Khan’s crew worked differently than what Jim knows. Their devotion and emotional bonds are different, stronger, and much more intimate. And if it wasn’t clear then yes, Khan could and had chosen sexual partners from among his crew and it was an honor for them to take care of him in that way. I promise next two parts – the direct fallout of this realization.


End file.
